


Now Potentialities Are Bound

by atomictourist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, No Smut, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: Garrus checks on Shepard after the Horizon mission





	Now Potentialities Are Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my very first playthrough of Mass Effect 2 (please no spoilers for ME3!) and felt inspired to write some fic about my Shep and Garrus prior to them getting together. This is set right after Shep’s botched reunion with Kaidan on Horizon. Garrus comforts her, but as a friend. No alien sexytimes in this fic (sorry!). Basically, I romanced Kaidan in the first game and wanted to work that into my Shep/Garrus stuff in a way that didn't invalidate Shep's relationship with Kaidan but still showed why it didn't work out.

After a lifetime on Alliance frigates, the distance between her bed and the door felt as vast as the grain fields from Eliza’s childhood. If only it felt as welcoming. The amenities -- bordering on decadent in Eliza’s opinion -- provided by Cerberus didn’t mask the biting chill of ship metal under her bare feet as she forced herself out of bed. The door chime was persistent, disturbing her already restless sleep; she hoped that for their own sake, whoever was on the other side had a damn good reason for this late night personal visit.

The lighting system anticipated her, brightening just enough to clear a path to the door. She remembered almost too late that she was wearing only Alliance issued underwear and threw on a robe, not bothering to close it.

When the door slid open, Eliza felt her irritation dissipate at seeing who was there. Garrus leaned against the bulkhead, a bottle of turian wine in one hand and concern in those black as night eyes. His mandibles fluttered in what she had learned to recognize as a worried frown.

“I finished my calibrations and thought I’d see how you were holding up,” he said, pointedly not looking at her. Eliza noted how he relaxed when she tied her robe closed.

“How I’m holding up?” she asked as she gestured for him to following her into the sitting area.

“Yes...well...your reunion with Alenko didn’t go as I imagine you had hoped it would. I thought you might need a friend.”

Eliza flopped down on the couch and sighed. “You’re the only person on this goddamn ship who can get away with waking me up in the middle of sleep cycle to discuss my personal life.”

Garrus sat next to her, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off his body but not so close that they touched. “I know,” he said, “that’s why I’m here.”

Eliza smiled through her sadness. Two years apart had done little to diminish the rhythm of her friendship with Garrus. She marveled at how easily they had fallen back in step with each other not only in the field but in their downtime as well. She would have stewed in her cabin, never reaching out to anyone. So Garrus had reached out first, because he knew that asking for help was something she just couldn’t do.

He poured them each a glass of wine while she worked up the courage to talk.

“I can’t blame Kaidan,” she said, “I mean from his point of view I’m dead for two years, then I show up in Cerberus gear? Of course he was upset. I would’ve been upset too if I was in his place.”

Garrus answered with a skeptical rumble, his mandibles flicking with contained irritation. “May I offer a counterpoint?” he asked as he handed her a glass.

“I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Eliza said.

“Yes, well, you know me,” Garrus stammered, clearing his throat. “Alenko could have been kinder to you. More sympathetic to your situation. He should trust that you wouldn’t work with Cerberus unless there was a damn good reason.”

Eliza looked down at her wine glass to hide the expression on her face. Garrus’ unwavering loyalty tugged at her already frayed resolve. When she finally spoke again, she fumbled her words. “Kaidan’s always been the emotional one in our...whatever it is...was. Goddammit. We never had time for a relationship and if I’m being honest, sometimes I felt like he didn’t really _see_ me.”

Garrus curled his talons and lightly rubbed her arm with his knuckles, making her feel grounded and safe. “Now that I can understand somewhat,” he said, his voice low and gentle, “Commander Shepard, hero of the Skyllian Blitz, savior of the Citadel, is a formidable and captivating person. I’m embarrassed to remember how hard I tried to impress you in those early days. Maybe not for the same reasons Alenko did...” -- Garrus closed his eyes for a beat then looked back up at her -- “what I’m trying to say is I’m very glad to know the real you and call you a friend. If Alenko couldn’t see past all the medals to know this side of you then maybe you’re better off without him.”

Eliza looked up at Garrus with a wry smile. “Hey, giving out advice is my job in this friendship.”

Garrus leveled a serious gaze at her. “No jokes, Shepard.”

“Ok, you’re right,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t get all cocky about it.”

“ I can’t make any promises.”

That got a genuine laugh out of her. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to explain to Garrus how he anchored her; that even though she felt brittle, it was easier to carry that feeling when he was right there beside her, being honest and making her laugh.

“I loved Kaidan,” she said after a long silence and several sips of wine. “And seeing him again, for a second I thought maybe things could go back to normal, maybe we could actually have something real now that military regs aren’t in the way. I don’t know why I let myself hope. It’s just that for me no time has passed; I forget it’s been two years for everyone else. And I know you’re right, Garrus. Kaidan and I never really knew each other. He wasn’t my first battlefield romance. I really should know better by now.”

Garrus made that skeptical rumble again, deep in his chest. “Beating yourself up isn’t going to help, and if we’re being honest, you could do a lot worse than Alenko.”

Eliza chortled. “This is true. How the hell is a turian vigilante the most stable person in my life right now?”

“A sad commentary on the state of the galaxy, if I ever heard one,” Garrus deadpanned, making her laugh again.

“You know, Garrus, when I saw it was you there on Omega it was the first time since waking up in that Cerberus lab that I actually felt like myself.” She thought back to the way he had handed her a rifle, no questions asked, how they stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they defended their position. It had made her feel normal, like maybe she could get through this mess.

“Just like old times,” Garrus said and his expression told her he was thinking the same thing.

Eliza couldn’t say what made her do it, but she scooted closer to Garrus until she was tucked against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened for a brief moment in surprise, then relaxed into the physical contact, gently wrapping his arms around her. 

For the first time since waking up, Eliza Shepard felt safe.


End file.
